


Onna-Oyabun

by DokiDokiPeppers



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Akechi is the leader of the Phantom Thieves, Akira is 20, Akira is a bamf Omega Yakuza, Akira who NEVER met the Phantom Thieves, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Yakuza, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Heats, M/M, Multi, Older!Akira, Spoilers, Tattoos, Yakuza AU, knots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-03 15:26:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10970091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DokiDokiPeppers/pseuds/DokiDokiPeppers
Summary: Joker, as he was commonly known for his unique sense of humor, had reportedly begun as the throwaway Omega boyfriend of a low level cleaner. In four short years he had planted a seed of sin in the ripe millennial market of crime and harvested the fruit. Under his regime passé were the beatings and shakedowns of yesteryear, crumbling under the weight of Joker’s blackmail and cyber-crimes.He was the current crown jewel of the Shinjuku Yakuza born from tension and hardship like a diamond, and like a diamond seemed completely infallible. And being untouchable earns attention.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so I am a slut for AUs and this one has been stuck in my head for literal days.
> 
> In this work, Akira had come to Tokyo four years before the event of the game, instead turning to a life f crime instead of being emancipated with the Phantom Thieves. The one who took up the mantle of the Phantom Thieves is Akechi, who is using them for obvious reasons.

Deep in the heart of Shibuya, the criminal underworld thrives.

Smuggling, money laundering, Ponzi schemes, murder and trafficking of arms and humans alike. A great beast of sin that the Ace Detective Goro Akechi has vowed to slay. Tonight however it is not the detective that travels downtown nor is it the leader of the Phantom Thieves of Hearts. It is the _lackey_ of Masayoshi Shido, the masked assassin of the Metaverse whose only relation to the detective was a shared face.

He comes tonight as a humble parasite to join the nefarious masses at the underbelly, to partake in their feeding and worship of the great beast. And tonight he will feast in the presence of his hopefully shiny new Yakuza contact.

It had taken _a lot_ of effort to simply reach out to him. Spying, wiretapping, calls of favors, over three weeks’ time had landed him a phone number. Akechi was proud to say that it was his charm and wit that had earned a meeting. Idly glancing at his phone again, he checked his gps to make sure he was in the right place before taking the plunge and walking through the door of the bar Crossroads.

He wouldn’t have pegged _this_ bar to be a Yakuza haunt, but perhaps that was the point?

It was by all accounts… a drag bar. Gaudy lighting, suggestive signage, bright loud colors and the like. The proprietor herself was a larger Beta, dressed in a fine black kimono, her hair matching her obi, lazily smoking a cigarette while chatting with the sole other person at the bar. She was also a beta, and dressed as an obvious contest to the Queen behind the counter, wearing clothes as if she came from walking some sort of marathon; as she wore comfortable shoes and sunglasses as well as carried a fanny pack.

As the door closed behind him both figures turned to him, one pinning him with an expectant gaze and the other with a look of indifferent appraisal. When he simply gave the both of them a syrupy smile, the beta sitting at the bar snorted into her drink. It was the Queen behind the counter that spoke first, after exhaling a lung full of smoke. “Isn’t it a bit late for _children_ to be out and about?”

The unspoken _get lost_ dripped from every syllable.

Akechi simply smoothed out the nonexistent wrinkles on his coat before replying with no small amount of satisfaction, “I’m expected.” Just as he expected, the look on her face changed from one of inattentive amusement to grave sincerity. As for the woman at the bar, her expression had morphed into some sort of begrudging envy.

_Attention. Acknowledgment. It flowed through his veins like cool water on a dry plant. Eagerly accepted and with fervor._

“I swear they recruit younger and younger.” Sighed the Queen as she waved him to the bar with a finely manicured hand. Once he was within range, she leaned over and whispered in his ear. “Through the back hall, he has people waiting.”

Not one to be completely rude, Akechi bowed his head gratefully and began to take his leave through the beaded door leading to the back hallway. “Tell Joker hello for us~” Was cooed at him the moment his back turned from the otherwise silent Beta who had been drinking at the bar. He gave a polite wave over his shoulder and descended into the inky black of the unlit hallway, a hushed exclamation of _“Ohya!”_ and amused giggles trailing in his wake.

Idly, he gave some thought to the lunacy of this situation.

He, the leader of the Phantom Thieves and soldier of justice, wading through the hypothetical and literal filth of the underworld to gain a potential ally who was not only an Omega but a Yakuza. _Stranger things indeed._

But if the rumors were to be believed, Joker had waded through his fair amount of shit to come to power.

Joker, as he was commonly known for his _unique_ sense of humor, had reportedly begun as the throwaway Omega boyfriend of a low level cleaner. In four short years he had planted a seed of sin in the ripe millennial market of crime and harvested the fruit. Under his regime passé were the beatings and shakedowns of yesteryear, crumbling under the weight of Joker’s blackmail and cybercrimes.

He was the current crown jewel of the Shinjuku Yakuza born from tension and hardship like a diamond, and like a diamond seemed completely infallible. He was so high above the Alpha dominated industry so high that he seemed completely untouchable.

And being untouchable earns attention, which is how he earned the _privilege_ of a meeting with Masoyoshi Shido, and how Akechi inevitably crossed paths with him.

He wasn’t there for the meeting of course, not in person.

Akechi watched on his laptop through the bug strategically placed in Shido’s office that the buffoon had yet to discover, seated comfortably in a vacant office down the hall. Shido had apparently called him in to discuss a smaller time Yakuza member, a man named Kaneshiro and the loose ends he had been carelessly leaving not only in Shibuya but Joker’s home turf as well.

Joker apparently was not fond of messes and Shido, the slimy fuck that he is, was blinded by potential gains and losses. He was eager to align, so much so that he offered Joker a hefty sum to simply _show up_.

And Akechi had to hand it to Joker, he did not simply show up _he arrived_ ,

With a name like Joker, Akechi had expected a smug, greasy sleeze of an Omega, wearing a cheap suit with the same finesse of a child wearing his father’s suit. But the man who flowed into Shido’s office flanked by five guards on both sides skewed somewhere between the line of _femme_ and _fatale._

Opting to embrace the more feminine side of his Omega heritage, Joker was swathed in a black form fitting dress that flowed to his ankles, with a red sheer bit of fabric wrapped about his upper chest and down his arms pooling to his knuckles.

_Protecting his wrists. No, rather a warning to anyone who dare touch them,_

The bottom half of his dress flaunted a split to the mid-thigh of his right leg to showcase his lean legs and the intricate tattoo that began at the thigh and likely traveled under his dress to his ribs. It was an odd tattoo for a Yakuza, comprising of a stark white mask being swallowed by an overgrowth of red hydrangeas.

Yakuza seemed to prefer the traditional Japanese style of dragons, koi, tigers, and the occasional Geisha. At the time, Akechi entertained the idly wonderings of what other tattoos Joker was hiding.

He didn’t have to wonder for long, as he caught a glimpse of the sleeve on Joker’s left arm when his bodyguards fanned out behind him. It was so fitting that Akechi couldn’t help but laugh out loud in the silence of the empty office.

It was a Geisha, beautiful and pale, hiding a gaping maw of teeth and bone demurely behind an exquisite fan. A creature of beauty that would gladly devour whomever stood in its way, much like Joker himself.

Though he was dressed impeccably, it was his shoes that brought his full image to a head. Joker strode confidently in a vicious set of heels.

About four inches tall, and bearing the sandal style over the traditional stiletto that women and feminine Omegas in power tended to favor. They were the same color as the red material covering Joker’s top half, and spiked over the toe and around the straps securing them tightly to Joker’s ankles.

Heels to trample his enemies _for fun_.

Akechi wasn’t the only man in the room affected. Even Shido who normally looked bored halfway to death during meetings, even vital ones, wore a slight smirk as he stood and bowed before offering his hand. It made him wonder what the Omega smelled like if even Shido had taken to bowing…

_Like father like son it seems._

“Joker,” he purred as the Omega neared, so obviously scenting the room that it made Akechi retch, “It is a pleasure to finally meet you.”

Joker bowed only his head, gently fluffing his head of curls back into alignment in lieu of shaking Shido’s hand. Likely he knew that he would try to scent him. A deliberate snub then and one that did not go unnoticed.

Ooh the look on Shido’s face was delicious, already Akechi liked him.

But more than his attitude, he found that he liked the older Omega’s eyes the most. Though they were hidden behind a pair of wide rimmed glasses, they did nothing to hide the eyes beneath that bore on the right side of fiendish and left side of remorseless.

He had never seen those eyes on anyone before, especially an Omega. The color was rather unremarkable, a steel gray. It was that they were honest, eyes full of malice with not a care in the world to hide his feelings. Eyes that were something less than human, and something far more perverse.

“Thank you for gracious invitation Shido-san.” His voice was soft, barely registering over the mic of his laptop, but combined with the smile on his face, carried the same weight as a requiem knell.

One of his bodyguards slid a leather armchair across the carpet before Shido’s desk, no doubt ruining the _very_ expensive upholstery and then perched himself on the side after Joker had gracefully sank into it _before_ Shido himself sat.

Disrespectful to Shido as both his host and an Alpha. Oh, Akechi liked him very much.

Shido was audibly growling when he finally took his own seat, the thrill of this wild Omega apparently already wearing thin as disapproval was rolling off him in waves. Though, Akechi mused, he was the type to smack around an Omega for even looking at him the wrong way.

If Joker was shaken, he had one hell of a poker face as he simply smiled and held his hand out expectantly to the guard perched on his right.

An unmarked manila file was pulled from the breast pocket of the guard’s suit and placed into his dainty manicured grip. “Is that what we discussed?” Shido seemed to grasp the fact that his normal sugary tripe would not affect the keen man sitting across from him.

Remarkably astute of him, and Akechi had been hoping for him to make an ass out of himself.

Joker hummed, drawing a sharpened acrylic nail over the surface of the folder. “It is.” He paused, adding a significant amount of tension with a smirk. “What is it worth to you Shido-san?”

A sudden slam to Shido’s fine mahogany desk had each guard pulling their guns from their pockets, Joker’s and Shido’s alike. This deal was heavy with something far more important than a low level Yakuza, as Shido’s normally iron composure had shattered like glass. He was openly snarling now, hissing through clenched teeth, “ _Nothing._ You would benefit the most from this deal you _ignorant cunt._ Your Kumicho will hear of this.”

Each guard of Joker’s had flipped their safety off the moment that an insult had fallen from the aging politicians lips, and he had to hand it to Shido, to stare down ten guns meant Shido had balls.

But to insult Joker _to his face_ was moronic and the nasty grin on his face was damning. He had expected this, Akechi deduced, this was a test and Shido had failed.  

Joker rose from his chair with the elegance of a ballerina, holding the file close to his chest with a wicked gleam in his eye, and bowed his head with a simpering laugh. “Then I believe we are done here Shido-san. Do have a pleasant evening.” His guards stepped into line when Joker turned his back and an audible breath left Akechi in a whoosh.

Joker’s dress was completely backless under the sheer red of his shrug.

It was an artistic taunt, one that said “Here I am and you _will not do anything_. “

“I’ll be in touch.” Was hissed begrudgingly through Shido’s teeth, not bothering to stand to see his guests out. The resulting dismissive snort that Joker gave him as he flowed out made Akechi laugh so hard it _must_ have been audible even outside of the closed office door as it escaped before he could stifle it.

The nerve of this man! This twenty-something Yakuza, this Omega, had come here simply to stir the pot.

It was a damn shame he would not be long for this world, after a display like that?

Shido was a feared man, in no small part thanks to Akechi’s own efforts, but even without his Metaverse assassin he still had pull in the police and the SIU. No one made a fool of Masoyoshi Shido, especially not some Yakuza puke, no matter how lovely.

He had sealed his own epitaph with a kiss.

Composing himself, he gathered his laptop and rose from his chair before returning to Shido’s office. Obviously fuming, Shido was angrily tapping away at his smartphone.

Content to bask in the rare broken facade of his father, Akechi simply stood silently with a serene smile on his face as he waited to be acknowledged. As was the usual interaction between them.

It took but a moment, and when Shido looked back up he was once again fitted back into his unflappable politicians grimace. He didn’t seem surprised to see him, perhaps he knew about the bug after all as they were not scheduled to meet today.

“I have a new assignment for you.” He dug around in his desk for a moment. Akechi hummed pleasantly, still smiling, “Nice to see you as well Shido-san.”  His father gave him a withering glare in return as he slapped a manila folder onto his desk, identical to the one Joker had held before.

An exchange of information perhaps?

 “Cut the crap brat. Here's your assignment.” He sighed as Akechi picked up the folder and briefly skimmed it. “Set your Phantom Thieves on him. It’ll send a message to the underworld that I’m untouchable, even to them.” His tone was thinly veiled with disgust and he gave Akechi no time to respond, simply waving him away.

Knowing to pick his battles was the first thing Akechi learned in dealing with his father. His façade was on, but slipping and his scent was still flaring so aggressively that it took all in his power not to gag.

Only after passing through the threshold of Shido’s office did his allow a poisonous smirk. Shido was rattled, so evidenced by the file that sat in his gloved hands. “You’re a disgrace Shido. What does he have on you that has your tail between your legs?” he murmured gleefully to the picture in the open folder, one of the portly Shibuya based Yakuza Kaneshiro.

He hadn’t called the hit on Joker yet, even after he had insulted him multiple times to his face. That alone made Joker worth reaching out to, he reminded himself as two guards roughly pat him down at the end of the Crossroads hallway.

When the door opened a younger alpha guard, the same one who had held Joker’s folder, greeted him with a no nonsense look on his face. “Mind yourself. This is Joker’s private time you’re intruding on.” His voice was as soft and young and Akechi was certain that they were either the same age or this Yakuza was younger than him.

That must have been what the Queen had been talking about. He supposed that from the outside it simply looked like he was coming to join.

Slapping on his most charming smile, Akechi nodded. “Of course. I am very thankful for Joker’s time.” The younger man eyed him warily before nodding to the two guards behind him and retreated back into the dark room, “This way.”

Walking into the darkened room felt so much like entering a Palace or the Metaverse. Danger was heavy on his tongue and just _barely_ could the brunette suppress the excited grin that rose to his face.  

This was a feast after all, and he planned to gorge himself.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A battle of wills begins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are again, I'm so sorry this one took me a while, pinning down dialogue between this two was a little difficult because I AM SO PICKY. And thank you so much to everyone who commented!! I really appreciate every single one and I hope you all enjoy this labor of love!

Save for the darkness and being inexplicably cold, walking through the doorway of the backroom felt very much like a descent into hell.

Contrary to the vapid brightness and artificial cheeriness present in the bar and seating area of Crossroads proper, this room was lit with rich maroon accents and soft grays replacing the harshness of regular fluorescents. Paired with the fragrant smoke that drifted sluggishly through the air, it was blaringly obvious that this room was designed for Joker’s personal relaxation over business.

 _His sanctuary_.

And presiding like a devil himself was Joker, comfortably seated on an overstuffed leather loveseat framed by a semicircle of tasteful leather sofas and armchairs for his personal court of demons to lounge upon.

Some were inhaling smoke through the exquisite frosted glass hookah housed on a coffee table in the middle of the circle, and was no doubt the cause behind the smoke in the air, while others played on their phones or chatted quietly amongst themselves. One was standing in the corner of the room thumbing through vinyl records next to an antique record player which was currently filling the room with the supple sounds of a woman softly vocalizing against a chorus of violins.

But each and every one of Joker’s goons turned to him the moment the door closed behind them, eyeing him with varying levels of interest while Akechi studied them in return. They seemed to vary in age, he was sure that the youngest among them could not even be in High School, but were all young men and all were arguably handsome.

The guard who led him inside turned and placed a hand on the detectives chest to halt him from progressing any further and sternly said, “Wait here.” Then walked through the circle of chairs and rounded the back of Joker’s loveseat to whisper in his right ear.

Joker seemed dressed for comfort today Akechi noted, as the Omega had opted for a black romper and a maroon cardigan to protect his arms from the impossible chill. His shoes though were impeccable as always, black leather gladiator styled sandals Akechi always seemed to see on overseas models.

Lazily inhaling on the hookah via a jeweled pipe, he exhaled the perfumed smoke through his nose as he hummed in acknowledgment to the boy behind him as his eyes trailed the surface of a tablet held aloft for him by another guard. After saying his piece the young guard perched himself on the right armrest of Joker’s loveseat, pulling out his own phone to scan it and apparently putting Akechi out of his mind.

 _This boy is important._ Akechi thought, noting with interest that it was the _same exact_ behavior that he had done in Shido’s office. He held some sort of Joker’s trust, and he idly wondered how a boy his age earned it while men in their twenties stayed a respectable distance from Joker.

Speaking of Joker, the man had yet to even spare him a glance, deeply engrossed in whatever he was scrolling through. He opted instead to gesture wordlessly to the sofa on his left with his free hand.

The youngest guard who had been previously scrawled across its entire length while he quietly played a handheld game hurriedly scooted himself into a seating position and moved to its leftmost cushion with a nearly inaudible huff as Akechi strode across the room towards it.

Sinking gratefully onto the middle cushion Akechi set his bag on his lap and paid the boy no mind and sat in content silence.

This not so subtle silence stretched on for about ten minutes before Akechi caught on that to the fact that it was completely intentional. All conversation in the room had quieted, everyone in the room expecting _something_ from him, and it wasn’t overconfidence to say that he felt he would surprise all of them.

Popping the clasp on his bag slowly, Akechi reached within and felt around its contents that had been sloppily piled back inside after Joker’s guards had dumped it in the hallway. He became increasingly aware of the gun to his head even before the guard on his left jammed it into his temple with a growl before Akechi chirped a bright, “Nothing dangerous I promise.”

After locating it, he dropped a plastic baggie on the table directly in front of Joker.

With a confused murmur, the guard on his left pulled the gun away enough to just brush Akechi’s head as Joker’s personal guard leaned forward to snatch his gift off the table with an angry huff and a muttered, “Cocky son of a-“ only to be stopped cold by Joker’s clawed hand.

Wordlessly, Joker leaned forward and gathered the bag to examine it closer to his face, peering at it over the rim of his glasses which had slid down his nose. _The glasses are real then, he’s nearsighted._

Akechi couldn’t help the slightly wider than respectful grin on his face as the guard beside him dropped his gun and gasped as Joker opened the bag and popped a piece of its contents into his mouth.

 _“Momma!”_ Joker’s personal guard exclaimed urgently, watching Joker with wide scandalized eyes.

In answer to his hushed worry, Joker tugged the sleeve down on his right hand a bit to offer his exposed wrist, which the guard met eagerly in a telling display of familial scenting. It made more sense now, and Akechi was mildly irritated that he had not deduced that it was a member of Joker’s family earlier. Given his status in Shinjuku, it made a lot more sense to keep family close rather than hirelings.

_How many more are Joker’s blood?_

“Kaoru, you worry too much. This is a _very thoughtful_ gift from Goro Akechi. How ever did you know that chocolate espresso beans are a weakness?” His voice was soft and full of accusation but he wearing that oddly foreboding smile that Akechi couldn’t help but beam back to.

“It’s no problem; a gift is often the best way to break the ice no?”

A melodious chuckle floated from Joker who had now leveled his entire dauntingly intense gaze upon him. He took a drag from his pipe, waving his hand dismissively to the man holding the tablet, who quickly locked the screen and joined a few other men on the sofa opposite Akechi’s own.

“Very generous of you Akechi-san, but you did not answer my question.” He leaned forward, gazing at the detective with stormy eyes.

Having a conversation with Joker, Akechi realized in Shido’s office, was akin to traipsing barefoot through a minefield. Shido had fallen victim to Joker’s conversational carnage, but he was not half as keen as Akechi, and _nowhere_ near as charming.

“Oh I’m sorry, what was the question again?” he purred, staring head on back into the steel eyes before him. Meeting Joker’s challenge unflinchingly.

For a moment tension loomed between them like a guillotines blade.

It was broken by a pleased quirk of Joker’s lips followed by the Omega exhaling his lungful of fragrant smoke directly into the detective’s face. “You are incredibly sure of yourself aren’t you Akechi-san?”

Instead of raising his hand to bat away the smoke as was his initial instinct, Akechi leaned through it to chase the Omega’s eyes as he reclined back into his seat. “Is that a compliment?” he nudged playfully though he was entirely serious.

Offering a small chuckle Joker hummed, “Take it as you will Akechi-san but remember that be it compliment or insult, everything evens out in the wash eventually.” And though his tone was laced with perfectly casual spite, Joker was now regarding him with a thoughtfully apprising gaze. Treating him for the first time like someone worth his valuable time.

Now they were getting somewhere.

Pulling the file from his bag, Akechi opened it and slid it the length of the coffe table before him until the pudgy mugshot of Kaneshiro stared defiantly up at Joker.

“As we discussed.” He intoned, watching Joker delicately card through the file. Slower in some places where something caught his interest, quicker in places that only held information he already knew and finally laser sharp on something obviously very important.

He took a moment to read the final passage twice more before he flipped the file closed and handed it back to ‘Kaoru’ who took it and tucked it into the safety of a black briefcase.

“You don’t disappoint Akechi-san.” Joker said as he diverted his attention back to the detective’s gift, plucking another bit of candy from its contents. The sharp _crunch_ of Joker crushing the morsel between his molars brought an involuntary shiver up Akechi’s spine which he played off with casual flattery. “You _did_ make time for me after all; I would have hated to disgruntle you by showing up empty handed.”

Swallowing the candy in his mouth, Joker made a noncommittal noise as he reached for another. “This act of yours Akechi-san, does it get tiring?”

_What?_

Floored, the detective faltered for a bit before gathering himself and replying with a polite but curt, “I’m not entirely sure what you are talking about.”

Judging by the look on Joker’s face, he did not believe him for a moment. Akechi wondered if it was simply Joker’s intuition or if he could somehow sense his rotten core because of his own. And he was not sure why the idea panicked him so.

When he was sick of being stared at Akechi barked out an irritated, “Care to elaborate?”

“I’m sorry, what was the question again?” Joker shot back _immediately,_ looking well and truly amused at Akechi’s expense. There was even a little wrinkle between his browns caused by the scrunch of Joker's nose that Akechi was loath to find attractive.

“You insinuated that I am a fake.” The detective insisted, trying both to keep a hold on his emotions and regain his footing on this battle that was rapidly going downhill. Or perhaps it had been deteriorating since the very moment Akechi set foot in this room, tightening his own noose inch by inch.

Not to mention he no longer found Joker’s long stares invigorating. Now they felt like the eyes of a sadistic pet owner when their adorable but dimwitted pet did something particularly interesting or comical.

A mocking and cruel but otherwise benevolent owner who provides for their pet, at least as long as they continue to amuse.

He was brought forcibly from his thoughts by Joker tapping his nose once with the tip of his pipe. “Don’t be so sensitive Akechi-kun.” He murmured playfully, now twirling something between his long fingers that had definitely not been there before.

He laughed softly as Akechi visibly perked.

“Is that…” He trailed off, starting at the object in Joker’s hand, a thumb drive, with visible desire but not too far gone in his anticipation to assume. Not that he would have to worry, the look in Joker’s eyes said all.

“Joker, you spoil me.” He purred, all too happy to play the part of the beloved pet hungry for a treat as the Omega placed the object into his palm.

“I do not care for debts.” Intoned the Omega, no doubt referring to the file Akechi had graced him with. He was pleased, Akechi could tell by the devious delight in his eyes.

Kaneshiro would die, and probably soon.

Satisfied and sensing that Joker’s good will was beginning to wane, Akechi rose and gave Joker a deep bow. “I believe I have taken enough of your time Joker, I will leave you to your relaxation.”

Favoring Akechi with an approving smirk, he gestured to the door shortly. “I trust you can see yourself out Akechi-kun.” And just as quick as his attention was given, it was taken as Joker turned his head to ‘Kaoru.’

Bowing once again for good measure, Akechi made his way back to the door.

“Should I call Mune?” Asked Kaoru quietly, not hiding but not overly loud while Akechi was still in the room. Mune, that must be Joker’s cleaner. It would be tonight then which would be a direct conflict with the Palace.

Joker was already pleased with him, but there was one sure way he could convince Joker to become a contact while pleasing Shido at the same time.

“Joker.” Called Akechi, facing the door. “What would you say if that problem of yours could go away without you lifting a finger?”

It was a gamble.

Would Joker be insulted or intrigued?

When he turned, it was obviously the latter as Joker beckoned him back to the circle with a crooked finger. “Akechi-kun, come back here.” He cooed, watching with his tempestuous eyes as Akechi stalked back across the room with newfound confidence.

This is what Joker meant, dropping the act of the well-rehearsed detective and meeting Joker as a fellow predator, coming together to revel in carnage.

Forgoing his sofa from before, Akechi walked around Joker’s left side and said with conviction, “In two days’ time, Junya Kaneshiro will be in jail by his own choice, leaving his territory without their boss and you with one less headache without wasting precious resources.”

“Yeah? How?” Demanded Kaoru, looking at him with thinly veiled contempt and no small amount of doubt. A quick glance around the room showed the same reaction amongst all of Joker’s guards, varying levels of disgust and amusement save for Joker himself.

As murmurs began to rise amongst his court, Joker raised his hand again silencing them all. “I would say Akechi-kun,” Joker tapped the tip of his pipe against Akechi’s lower lip to which the detective took the initiative to seal his mouth over it to breathe in its flavored contents,

 “That you have my _undivided attention_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeeee, alliances! Also I have a tumblr if anyone wants to drop by and say hello! My personal is Qunaritrash.tumblr.com and I also have a Persona based writing blog where I do headcanons, pairings and a smutty ficlets! Personapandemonium.tumblr.com!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! I loved writing this and plan to make it a short series~


End file.
